Caleb: Legend of the Time Crystal/Transcript
The following is a transcript for Caleb: Legend of the Time Crystal. Part 1: Opening (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group logo) (Shows C-Films Animation Studios logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) (Shows a CGI theater where the main hero comes out on stage and everyone applauds) Caleb: Attention everyone, attention please! (everyone stops applauding) Thanks. (clears throat) Thank you all for coming to see my new movie. I would like to thank everyone over at C-Films Animation Studios, Animal Logic, MYCUN Studios and Warner Animation Group for making this film possible. I had a lot of fun with these people making the film. Anyway, the film you are about to watch is rated PG-13, so it'll be having brief strong language, 50% of blood, and a lot of action sequences. (whispers) And hey, if you listen and look closely enough, you'll find a special surprise during the after-credits scene.(normal voice) Now without further ado, let's get to the film, shall we? (Caleb walks out of the stage and everyone starts applauding as the curtains start to open.) Star Wars-like text: A long time ago in a galaxy not so far away... the Cyberpunk Space Pirate universe, so to speak... (The Star Wars theme tune plays as we zoom through the solar system to a different galaxy: the Cyberpunk Space Pirate universe.) Text underneath: 14 years ago, in Cyberpunkia... (Epicly rising music plays as we pan through the planet into the Great Castle of Space Piracy. Inside the castle, we see the Great Leader of Space Pirates Everywhere, Captain Accordibooty, guarding something in front of him, when suddenly, he senses someone approaching.) Captain Accordibooty: She's coming. (the camera cuts to a close-up of his face) Cover your butt. (Cuts to a shot of two guards in front of a huge door) Guard: (confused) Cover the what? (The door slams open, knocking out the two guards as one of them screams in pain.) Rusty Lobsterspinch: (evil laugh, coughs, and clears throat) Excuse me. Ah, well well well. (approaches Captain Accordibooty) Captain Accordibooty. Captain Accordibooty: (signed) Rusty Lobsterspinch. Rusty Lobsterspinch: I see you are....y'know, guarding the map for the supposed Time Crystal. (chuckle) Hand it over. Captain Accordibooty: Never! Not in your dirty hands! Rusty Lobsterspinch: (looks down to check his hands, then looks back at Captain Accordibooty) But, I already washed my hands. Captain Accordibooty: (slaps his face) That was just a joke, Lobsterspinch. But still... I'll never give it to you. Rusty Lobsterspinch: Oh, and just what the hell are you gonna do with that thing? Captain Accordibooty: This. (grabs out a giant laser cannon and blasts Rusty Lobsterspinch) Rusty Lobsterspinch: Oh, crap. (gets blasted by Captain Accordibooty) Captain Accordibooty: (talks to his crew to sneak out quickly) Quick, take the map, and then we can get the hell out of here! Captain Accordibooty's crew: (retrieve the map) Got it. (Captain Accordibooty and his crew run off to the ship, which flies off.) Rusty Lobsterspinch: (grunts) I will find you all, and I will get that map if it's the last thing I do!! (his voice echoes throughout a pan-out into space) (On the ship...) Captain Accordibooty: Okay. So, if we want to find the Time Crystal with the map, we need someone who is royal then ever before. (A talking cat, Purina Timberwarp, comes in.) Purina Timberwarp: Captain Accordibooty! Captain Accordibooty: What the--? Purina Timberwarp: Captain Accordibooty! Captain Accordibooty: What is it now, Purina? Purina Timberwarp: I have the solution! Captain Accordibooty: (seemingly pleased) Well, then... (screams comically) OUT WITH IT, PURINA!!! Purina Timberwarp: (holds up the Legacy of Heroes handbook) I just found out that in the Legacy of Heroes handbook, there are five heroes who have been foretold to have saved their world from (starts counting up to 4 with her fingers) a mad doctor, an evil music player, a time wrecker, and a nightmarish monster. Captain Accordibooty: Well, where do we find these "heroes"? Purina Timberwarp: (walks towards the window) I'm glad you asked that, Captain. (shows Captain Accordibooty a distant glance of Earth) Earth! (The camera zooms out of the ship and and we pan through the edges of space where the camera slows down at...Earth!) Text: Meanwhile, at Planet Earth... (We zoom into the environment of Earth where we slowly pan down to... ...Caleb O'Sullivan's house. We then pan to inside the house where... More coming soon! Category:Transcripts